As one of the important component parts of a computer, the memory greatly affects the computer by its performance. With the rapid increase in capacity of server memory, the error rate of the memory is also significantly increased. Errors in the memory cause interruption of services or downtime of the system, and bring irretrievable losses to the user. In order to enhance error-tolerant rate of the system, it is possible to migrate and isolate memory regions where errors repetitively occur, and this case is usually the migration at a granular size of one or several memory pages. Memory migration can also reduce power consumption of the system, and this case is usually the migration at large granularity which generally reaches the level of Dual-Inline-Memory-Modules (DIMMs).
In the prior-art, the specific process for implementing memory migration comprises the following steps: upon receipt of a memory migration instruction sent by a management program in an operating system (OS), the relevant controller of the system initializes a backup memory to readdress the address space of the backup memory and the address space of the memory to be migrated so that the backup memory and the memory to be migrated use the same address bus; the basic input-output system (BIOS) copies data in the memory to be migrated to the backup memory; upon completion of the copying, the memory to be migrated is stopped for use and the backup memory is initiated for use, so that when the OS again accesses the memory to be migrated, data stored in the backup memory can be directly accessed via the physical address of the original memory to be migrated.
It is necessary in the prior-art technology to initialize the backup memory each time a memory is migrated, so the operating process for memory migration is relatively complicated.